Childhood Love Shannon Moore One Shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: What happens when these 2 childhood friends find each other again? Shannon Moore/OC


I was only 12 when I met Shannon, Matt and Jeff. I was living with my 18-year-old older brother and 19-year-old older sister. My brother had them over when I got home from my basket ball game.

U: hey Ryan!

My brother, Matt, Jeff and this short blonde kid. I've seen him in school before. But I have never talked to him.

U: Hey Matt! Hey Jeff!

J: How did the game go?

U: we won! I was named MVP of the game. Again!

R: I see you got home all right.

U: yeah. Megan's mom brought me home.

M: Brooke, there is someone we want you to meet. This is Shannon. Shannon this is Brooke. Shannon's 13 and Brooke's 12.

U: Sup?

S: your weird. Girls are supposed to be girly.

I jumped on him and started to beat him up. Ryan pulled me off of him.

R: Brooke remember your almost done with therapy.

S: therapy?

U: yeah I'm an addict to drugs and hitting people. Sorry Shannon.

S: It's fine.

R: Brooke, get Shannon cleaned up.

U: fine!

~5 Years Later~

U: Hey Shannon.

I ran up to Shannon and kissed him on the cheek.

S: hey Brooke.

U: what's going on?

S: Brooke, we have to talk.

I saw Matt and Jeff come outside with suitcases.

U: your leaving?

S: Brooke, I got into the WWE.

U: So your leaving?

S: Brooke, this is a once in a lifetime chance. I have to do this.

M: Shannon let's go!

J: just dump her already.

I kissed him on the cheek.

U: Bye.

Tears formed in my eyes. Shannon pulled me in for a hug

S: Brookie, I'll be back.

U: I hope so!

Tears fell from my eyes. Shannon chuckled.

S: Brooke, I promise I'll be back.

U: I know. I'm gonna miss you.

S: I'll call you later.

He kissed my forehead.

S: Bye.

U: Bye.

I watched him jog away from me to the car.

U: Shannon!

He jogged back to me.

S: What's wrong?

U: I forgot to tell you I got into that school In England. I just got the letter.

I showed him the letter.

S: I'm so proud of you.

I heard Matt honk the horn.

S: I got to go.

U: Bye Shannon.

I kissed him on the cheek. I watched him jog to the car and get in. I walked back to my house.

~Present~

I walked down the hallway.

U: *to self* Mr. Long…Where's his office?

I saw Jeff and Shannon down the hallway walking towards my direction. I ducked into a room. I waited until they past the room I was in. Then I got out of the room, ran behind them, and jumped on them until they fell with me falling on top of them laughing.

J: What the fuck?

Jeff turned around and saw me on top of Shannon.

J: Brooke! You're here!

I nodded and looked at Shannon.

U: I missed you!

S: Really?

U: Yeah. Didn't you miss me?

S: A little.

I got up.

U: I got to go!

I walked down the hall and finally found Mr. Long's office.

~Shannon's POV~

U: What's she doing here? She's supposed to be in England in that one school.

J: She got kicked out! Because of you!

U: What?

J: she failed all of her exams.

U: What? I know her. She's smart enough to pass all of her exams.

J: Prince, she was too depressed over you. She told me that…

U: Wait, you've been talking to her?

J: Yeah. Don't be mad.

U: I'm not! Did she ever talk about me?

J: Yes! Because she always worries about us. You know she really likes you.

U: I know.

~Brooke's POV~

I finally made it to Mr. Long's office. I knocked and waited.

L: Come in.

I opened the door. I saw Mr. Long talking to Matt. I walked in.

U: Mr. Long?

L: I'll have that match ready for you tonight Matt don't worry.

M: Thanks Mr. Long.

Matt turned to leave and saw me. He gave me a huge hug.

M: Brooke! You're here!

U: Hey Mattie! Good to see you!

L: you two know each other?

I nodded.

L: I got it! We'll have Mark Henry and the diva of his choice face Matt Hardy and Brooke.

U: GM of ECW say what?

L: What away to introduce the assistant GM.

I turned and looked at Matt.

U: What do you think?

M: Let's do it.

U: I'm in then.

L: Great.

~FF To Match~

Matt had tagged me in. I jumped in and attacked the diva, Becky. I kicked her in the stomach. Then went for the Twist of Fate. I pinned her. 1…2…3.

A: here are your winners…Matt Hardy and Brooke.

The ref held our arms in the air. Then Mark Henry attacked us.

MH: You like that Hardy? Watch what's gonna happen to your girlfriend.

Mark Henry picked me up by my hair, he put me over his body, threw me upward and got out of the way so I could fall hard on the mat. I held my right hand to the back of my head. I then saw Shannon kneeling next to me. Jeff and Matt beat up Mark Henry.

S: you ok?

I held the back of my head and groaned.

U: I don't know.

Then several refs and trainers came into the ring and crowded around me. Then they helped me up. Shannon, Matt, and Jeff went over to them.

S: Is she ok?

T: She has a concussion but she'll be fine.

M: good.

Shannon and Matt helped me to my locker room. I got my stuff then waited for Shannon, Jeff, and Matt. I sat on the couch staring at a blank TV screen. I heard a knock on the door.

U: Yeah?

Shannon walked in.

S: Matt's gonna drive your car and I'm taking you back to the hotel.

U: Kay.

I grabbed my bag and stood up. I walked out of the room but Shannon grabbed my arm.

S: Wait one minute. You have to come with me for one second.

He led me to the entrance area.

U: What are we doing here?

S: You'll see.

His music played and he led me down the ramp and to the ring. We got in and Shannon grabbed a mic.

S: I don't know if any of you know this but I have known Brooke since she was 12 and I was 13. When I was 18 I got in the WWE. I had to leave her. She got into this really fancy school in England so she left. And I kicked myself every day for not telling her how I feel about her. I have the chance now and I'm not gonna pass it up. So I don't know how to put this but Brooke, I love you. I always have and I always will.

I took the mic from him.

U: Shannon, that was the best way someone told me they love me. Most people don't refresh our time together. And not many people would be honest with me. Do you know how long it has been since I heard someone say that to me? Never. And I have always wanted to say this to you. Shannon, I love you too!

I handed him the mic.

S: I gotta show you how much I love you.

He got down on one knee, took a small box out of his pocket and opened it.

S: Brooke, will you marry me?

I took the mic from him.

U: Shannon, I don't know what to say.

He looked sad.

U: Except for this: Shannon Moore, put that ring on my finger cuz I can't live without you in my world.

He looked up at me with the goofiest smile which caused me to laugh. He put the ring on my finger, stood up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him even harder. He pulled away.

S: I told you I would come back.

U: It's about time.

~Epilog~

So Shannon and I got married a few months later. I got pregnant but the baby died when I gave birth. Shannon cheated on my while I was pregnant for the second time and when we talked it turns out he was trying to get my sister pregnant so we could have a baby. My sister turned out to be pregnant but with Jeff's baby. They got married after having the baby. Everything worked out and Shannon promised me he would never cheat on me ever again and I know that's the truth.


End file.
